Pheobe's Daughter
by Miemi
Summary: this story is about pheobe's daughther Sophie.Sophie goes back in time to find her father and avenge her mohter's death.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the future. In this episode Leo was still alive, Wyatt is good and Chris is always looking after his younger cousin Sophie, Phoebe's daughter.

**Wyatt and Chris were up in the attic trying to convince Sophie that searching for her father was a bad idea.**

"You need to let it go, your grades in school are dropping" said Wyatt looking very concern at his cousin.

"Why do you want to find your father, why now?" asked Chris.

"Because I think he had something to do with mom's death" said Sophie looking really annoyed.

"That was a long time ago" said Wyatt

"I know, I just want to make him pay"

"You don't know that it was him"

"Well, I searched everywhere killing demons, warlocks and even witches trying to find the killer"

"Don't you think you should take a break, I mean other 16 year olds are thinking about boys and shoes not hunting down demons." said Chris

"Well I'm not like most girls my age"

"You really missed that female figure in your life didn't you?"

"I want to avenge her death, even though she doesn't deserve it?"

"Don't say that" said Chris

Wyatt looked up at the ceiling and said:

"Listen, um… we finish this later this sounds important" then he orbed away

"Just don't do anything you will regret" said Chris

"Where are you going?"

"To magic school I'm teaching today."

"Yeah, right!"

"Well I have to go and you better not be absent again"

"All right, all right" said Sophie rolling her eyes

As he orbed away he yelled: "I mean it Sophie… 10 minutes"

Sophie walked towards the book of shadows. She flipped throw the pages,

"No…….. No……dammed it there is nothing in here".

She stood up and said: "I'm not giving up"

She sat in the sofa with a pen and paper and began to write. After a few minutes she yelled:

"I got it"

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Curse unseen across the sky_

_Send me to the one I seek_

_That I may see the one who engendered me"_

As soon as she said these words she disappeared from the room.

**Back at then present day manor………**

"Phoebe, you don't even know this guy and you bring him to the manor"

"Piper I told you Julian is been chased by demons, it's our job to protect him"

"You know I can hear you from here" said Julian a handsome guy in the kitchen

"Oh, Julian I told you I'm going to help you" said phoebe walking into the kitchen.

"And I keep telling you stubborn woman that I don't need your help. After I get my powers back…"

"Powers what powers?" Piper interrupted

"Well yeah didn't Phoebe tell you, my powers were stolen by a warlock, I'm a conjurer" said Julian.

Piper stared deeply at phoebe.

"Well I have to go" and he left through the back door

"Wait, wait……..ok, see you later…isn't he something" she said smiling. "Calling, me stubborn" she walked towards Piper and leaned on her shoulder.

"Piper he was my innocent what am I going to do?"

"I think he was more than that"

"What!" she said taking her head off of Piper's shoulders.

"You know what I mean, I haven't seen you look at somebody like that since well ……Cole"

All of sudden they hear a noise in the living room.

"Uh, oh, oh my god that hurt" said Sophie rolling down the stairs.

"Who are you what do you want?" asked phoebe looking at the girl trying to stand up.

"Piper I don't think she a de…."

"Oh, I don't care, I don't have time for this today" said piper as motioned her hands as to blow up the young girl.

Chapter 2:

"Woo….watch it you can hurt somebody with that" said Sophie trying to doge the attack.

"That's what I was aiming for" said Piper

"Wait, did the spell actually worked or did Wyatt and Chris put you up to this come on you can change back"

"Wyatt and Chris?" asked Piper looking confused

"Do you know what's she's talking about?" asked Phoebe looking at Piper

"No but I don't like it"

"Okay, Wyatt…………..Chris!" Yelled Sophie

Then white orbs appear in the room in front of piper and phoebe.

"Oh-my-god" said Sophie very surprise and confused looking at two babies instead of two controlling big cousins.

"Okay this is weird she's acting very surprise" Phoebe said to Piper

"I'm guessing you not from around here or even from this time" said Piper picking up baby Chris

"Well, I'm from the future" said Sophie still looking shocked at the two boys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Woo….watch it you can hurt somebody with that" said Sophie trying to doge the attack.

"That's what I was aiming for" said Piper

"Wait, did the spell actually worked or did Wyatt and Chris put you up to this come on you can change back"

"Wyatt and Chris?" asked Piper looking confused

"Do you know what's she's talking about?" asked Phoebe looking at Piper

"No but I don't like it"

"Okay, Wyatt…………..Chris!" Yelled Sophie

Then white orbs appear in the room in front of piper and phoebe.

"Oh-my-god" said Sophie very surprise and confused looking at two babies instead of two controlling big cousins.

"Okay this is weird she's acting very surprise" Phoebe said to Piper

"I'm guessing you not from around here or even from this time" said Piper picking up baby Chris

"Well, I'm from the future" said Sophie still looking shocked at the two boys

"So what brought you here "

"This is insane you guys are actually here!" she said with a big smile

"Why aren't we in the future?" asked Piper

"Well umm……."

"Its okay we know that you can't tell us"

"Okay I assume that you are close to us Halliwell family" said Piper

"Unless……… you are part of our family" said Phoebe

"No, I go to school with Wyatt and Chris since my mother was killed they took me in I basically live here or will live here or something"

"Oh, oh well" said Phoebe

"Okay then why don't we start scaring for him with your blood okay?" said piper

"Well while you figure that one out I'm going to see Julian" said Phoebe

Phoebe left out the front door. Sophie stared at Phoebe. She forgot how pretty she was.

"Okay, so do you want to stare in space all day or find your father?" asked Piper

"Wow! You sure haven't change a bit"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are controlling, demanding and always want everything to be done when you say"

"I'm not like that"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds

"Okay so maybe I'm a little controlling"

"So…………"

"Sophie"

"Right, did my boys told you to do this?"

"Actually they don't know I'm here they will be pretty mad and will probably come to get me"

"They really care about you don't they?"

"Well yeah I guess they are like big brothers I never had"

As she said this she looked closely at Wyatt and passed he hands on Wyatt's hair and he smiled and orbed her to the room.

"Wait Wyatt"

Piper went up stairs and founded Sophie sitting in the middle of the room playing with Wyatt

"I'm okay here I come back to play with you later okay" she told the little boy while giving him his toy car back

"He really likes you" said Piper as she put Chris next to his brother

"Yeah he really is a good person but over protected like no other"

"And Chris demanding and bossy just like his mother" she said and looked at Piper and Piper smiled

"Okay let's get to work"

They went to the attic they sat around the table with the potion pat

As piper pricked Sophie's finger Paige orbits in

"Ouch!" Yelled Sophie

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sophie"

"She came from the future to find her father and I'm helping her" said Piper

"Oh I'm Paige"

"I know"

"What?"

"Long story" said Sophie

"Where is Phoebe?"

"With Julian" said Piper as she scraid for him around the city

"Who is this "Julian"? "

"Julian Martin is this conjurer that loss his powers to a warlock and meet phoebe while fighting the warlock at P3 yesterday He insist that he can do this alone but Phoebe thinks that he is her innocent" Paige explained

"And when phoebe makes up her mind there is no one that can convince her not to do something" said piper

"I know"

"How do you know?' said Paige

At that moment they hear a strong bag of the door

"Paige……. Piper!"

"In the attic!" Yelled Paige

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are searching for Sophie's father "

"Are you almost done? "

"Phoebe!" said Piper

"What?"

"Show some compassion she travel all this way"

"I'm sorry I'm just thinking about other things"

"Its okay I'm use to it" said Sophie

"Do I want to know what you meant by that?"

She stayed quite

"This is ridicules I need to find Julian he was not at his apartment

Where could he be……where?"

She walked side to side

"You are right piper she does like him" said Paige

"I don't"

The crystal stopped on one part of the map

"Okay I found him" yelled Piper

"Where?" asked Sophie anxiously

"Here" said Piper

"What? Said Sophie

"In the manor" said Piper looking at them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They looked at each other and rushed down stairs. When the there the only one there was Julian

"Hey Phoebe I'm sorry for not listening to you." Said Julian holding his wounded leg

"Oh, now who's the stubborn One" said Phoebe while taking to the couch

"What happened to you?" asked Paige

"When I got home, they were waiting for me"

"I wish I knew why they are trying to kill you" said Phoebe

"Yeah when demons try to kill someone they do it for a purpose" said Paige

"Well you most me really important or they wouldn't try so hard since you were a very powerful conjurer so I'd been told" said Piper

"Not was but still is and will be …………Piper ……………..let's try to be more optimistic here" said Phoebe. "We are going to find those demons and the reason they want you dead" she said with great determination in her voice and fury in her eyes

**Mean while in the underworld….**

"We need to kill him"

"I don't understand, you come from the future demand our help and put us up against a powerful "conjurer that nearly killed us" said one of the demons

"Yeah if you are so powerful why don't you kill him yourself?"

'First if all I don't like to be questioned when I give orders clearly you know who you are talking to, second my powers don't work very well in this century and third of all that powerful conjurer is Sophie's father" said the demon

"Who? Sophie? Sophie who?" asked the demon

"Sophie is Phoebe's and Julian's daughter, she is one of the three most powerful creatures in the planet next to Chris and Wyatt in the future……. of course you guys have no idea what I'm talking about" said the demon

Why do you want her?" why don't you just kill her

She's an unbeatable creature in the future that why I need it Carl here pointing to the warlock in the left he was able to take away Juliann 's powers making him defendless if we kill him there will be not Sophie and I would be s free man" he explained

**Back at the manor…..**

Phoebe is in the kitchen healing Julian's wounds and piper and Paige are at the living room

Piper are you thinking what I' thinking

"That Leo is going to be pretty mad a me for saying no to our vacation to Paris for the second time?" said piper

"Noooo said Paige rolling her eyes why when we scryed for Sophie's father we found Julian?

Well maybe is coincidence …..Just don't jump into conclusions" said Piper

Upstairs:

"so this is what it feels to be the oldest and looking down at the little ones this feels pretty good so Wyatt this is life with out me looks pretty boring only you and drool boy with a stinky dipper" said Sophie

Wyatt orbed an ice-cream bar from an ice-cream truck

"So that's what you do for fun …. Your secret is safe with me ok?" Wyatt smiled

Down stairs:

They were all in the living room

"so you are the famous Julian Martin I have heard so much about" said Sophie coming down stairs

"Hope good things"

What's your name little lady" asked Julian

"First I'm not a little girl and second it's Sophie"

"That's beautiful name"

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Okay piper we need to do something, the demons can attack at any time

Why don't we set up a trap with Julian been a the bait" said Piper

"That's to dangerous" said Phoebe

"Do you any other ideas"

Phoebe looked down in sign of surrender

"Okay I'll get the crystals" said Paige

"I hope this works he is weak and wounded and can die with one punch"

"Well if Julian is want then Julian is what they will get!" said Piper

Sorry its so long but I got inspired and couldn't stop writing please review and stay tune for chapter 4


End file.
